The Life of Lucy
by Burning Paper Moon
Summary: People lock away the Real World so they can be 'Normal' and not have to deal with danger or loss. Me? I'm just a teenage girl who lives in the Real World and has to deal with danger and loss and kill things that go bump in night. UPDATED FINALLY.
1. Chapter 1

Music is very therapeutic, especially loud, screamo music that annoys big brothers (and being sung by super sexies helps too). That's always the best, it blocks out everything: the panicked thoughts that runs through your head, the throbbing head ache that you get that doesn't seem to go away no matter how many Aspirins you take, and that really annoy guy that seems to be made out of bricks instead of muscle that always makes dents in the door every time he pounds on it.

_Bam…Bam…Bam…_

"Lucy, if you don't open this damn door right now I'll--"

"You'll what, Sam? What will you do? I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now! Go away!" Yelling didn't really work as well as listening to the sexy Craig Mabbitt from Bless the Fall sing one of my new favorite songs of the month: Higinia, but it did help me release some of my after-fight rage. It hadn't been my fault really, I had given a fair warning to Monica about not messing with me today but did she listen? No, she didn't. And that was why she was in the Nurse's clinic crying over a former perfect nose that was now broken. I could have done worse; I could have broken her arm or stabbed her with the writing utensil I was holding in my hand oh so tightly, but then I would have come off as a bitch.

The song ended—much to my disappointment—and the banging from the other side of the door became louder than ever. It sounded like thunder; I was surprised that the door didn't break down. The broken strobe light that only had two colors left—green and purple—danced around the dimly lit room, jumping from my black satin covered bed then danced down from the dark purple walls and onto the cloths covered black carpet. I grabbed the remote to the stereo on my bed side and clicked off, slide off the bed and padded across the floor toward the source of the pounding.

Sam voice came again, yelling, "Lucy! I'm not joking! Open--"

I unlocked the lock and jerked the door open, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to relax?"

I looked up at the boy in front of me. He was big, but in a muscle way and tall to match it, around 6'1 which dwarfed my 5'4 and had shaggy, uneven layered blonde hair with bright blue eyes that matched mine like a missing puzzle piece. Most girls here at the school thought he was hot, I probably would have too if he wasn't my annoying, over protective older brother.

I watched in the door way, amused by his intense angry that seemed to roll off him like waves. I lend against the door frame, arms crossed, my lips making a familiar smirk that seemed to tick almost every human being off.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, punching Monica like that? You promised no more fights!"

"It's not my fault! She--"

"No. Don't even start with that 'It's her fault not mine' routine. I've heard it all before, and it's getting old. This whole act that you put on is getting old, Lucy."

I clenched my jaw. So he wanted to get into that argument again? I unfolded my arms, stood straight and said, "What act Sam? I told you, this is how I am." I gestured my hands over my body: black tights with a pleaded miniskirt and a black AC/DC tank top that flattered my figure and black fuzzy socks that had Jack Skeleton faces all over it. I saw the look of disproval on his face, it wasn't hard to miss, I saw it on pretty much all the adult faces. He grunted and crossed his arms, the emotionless mask that all Guardians had taken over his face. "Get dressed. H.M. wants you in his office now." H.M was our code name for Headmaster Michael, a guy that was very tall, very muscle-y and very scary to be around when you did something bad, like punch a certain Moroi and her break her nose. I thought about running and then hiding but that plan left when Sam didn't turn around and walk away like I hoped he would( and also, Sam _Hated _hide-an-seek with a passion). He just stood there, blocking my only exit to freedom. I saw his lip twitch, that twitch he got when he was trying not to smile but it never worked, and it pissed me the hell off.

He stopped surprising his smile and chuckled saying, "What? Did you really think I was going to leave? Sorry sis, time for you to face the music." He said it in a voice that sounded like he _enjoyed this. _What kind of brother enjoys his baby sister being in a shitload of trouble?

"Oh, you sound like you enjoy me facing impending doom."

"Well you shouldn't have done it then. I mean, really was it worth it?"

I gave him my famous smirk and raised a pierced brow; did he even have to ask?

He lifted a foot and nudged me in the stomach. I twisted awkwardly and let out a little giggle damn my ticklishness. He smiled and said, "Go get dressed." I did, I really didn't want to but I did. I though on a jacket that have dark purple roses all over it and slipped on a pair of black converses with green laces. I did a once over in the mirror, fluffed up my hair a bit and struck a little pose. I heard Sam chuckle as he watched me.

"You look fine princess. Hurry your ass up, I don't want to get in trouble too."

"Bite me."I snapped playfully. He flipped me off and turned around, heading toward the stairs to the lower level of the dormitory. I followed him, my mood suddenly lighter than before, but that's what happened with me and Sam. When I felt down he made me feel better, when he felt down I made sarcastic jokes about him and eventually he came out with a better mood than before. Well most of the time anyway.

Well walked through the lounge room, there were some girls there, some sitting on the large, orange couch watching the latest episode of the Bachelor (puke fest,) and some standing behind the food bar or on the stools just talking. I saw some guys mixed in with the group over there, one of them turned around when I walked by and whistled. I ignored his cat call and crossed my arms over my chest when I saw his eyes looking down. I was use to it; most Moroi girls weren't as…mature as the Dhampirs here. And having a C cup didn't really help keeping the wondering eyes from, well wondering. Before I could snap out a threat, Sam was already right in front of, his big brother powers kicking in.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Bradford, or you're going to lose them." Cain Bradford looked like he was about to shit himself as Sam locked him in one of his I-am-bigger-than-you-so there-for-I-am-God stares. I snuffled a snicker as Cain quickly shot out a 'Yes sir' and turned around.

We walked down the path to the main building, the warm Florida air felt nice it brought my mood up even more. How could bad could H.M. be on a nice day like this? Yea if only that was reality.

* * *

I sat in a leather chair in H.M.'s office that would have been comfortable on any other day if I wasn't so damn nerves. I had been sitting there for five minutes, fidgeting and crossing and uncrossing my legs. I was tense, ready for H.M. to suddenly jump up and chew my ass out. But he didn't, he just sat there in behind his desk, shuffling throw papers like I wasn't even there. Sam stood behind with two other Guardians, their faces showing nothing. It was unnerving, nobody was talking, the only sound was the shuffling of paper and me shifting my butt against the leather chair every five seconds.

He stopped looking throw his papers and set them down, just staring at me. A blank stare; giving nothing away. I opened my mouth before I could stop, "Look, I'm sorry I hit Monica, I really am but I gave her a fair warning." Ok that was a total lie and I could tell he could see through the fake sympathy, I continued trying to make my one sided argument sound not so fake. "I didn't mean to break her nose, but you have to admit that it was an awesome punch--"

"Lucya, stop babbling. You're not here for punching Miss. Lillo. You are here for another reason, though I am disappointed that you can't keep your anger under control." Headmaster Michael had a deep voice with a heavy Russian accent that made it hard for me to understand him sometimes. He had a buzz cut that made him look like a badass rouge army sergeant with dark eyes that could stare right through you. Even though he was a Moroi he didn't act like it. There were a lot of stories about him fighting against Strigoi, most fueled by the jagged scar that started right below his left eyes and down to the top of his lip. He had told no one how he had gotten it but most people had assumed it was just from the countless battles he'd been in.

He didn't say anymore, it was like he just expected me to know what the hell was going on in his mind. I scooted up to the edge of the seat, a little anxious and curious. If I wasn't here because of Monica then why was I here? I lifted an eyebrow after two minutes went by with no talking; my impatience was starting to bubble up.

"Ok? Are you going to tell me or what? Is this the punishment? The silent treatment?" He didn't reply right away which was being to annoy me. Eventually he heaved out a sigh, put his elbows on his desk, laced his fingers together and rested his head there.

Finally he spoke, "Lucya, I know you are not going to like what I am going to tell you but it is for the best," He paused, waiting for a reaction from me to tell him I was fallowing, I wasn't, but I nodded anyway. He continued, "There has been some trouble at one of the other academies—St. Vladimir's to be exact. Recently Rose Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir have been found and taken back to the academy after breaking out two years ago."Wow, breaking out of the academy? I had to give them props on that; they had balls.

I had never heard of this 'Rose Hathaway' person but I had heard of Vasilisa Dragomir before, she was the living Dragomir are a car crash or whatever had killed her parents and brother. I had never really paid that much attention in the vampire politics, all I knew—or more like cared to know-- was that the queen was a bitch and a lot of Strigoi were being spotted recently. Even though it would be my job one day to kill those things, I was still scared shitless of them. I've heard the stories about them; ruthless things that didn't have hearts or emotions, if I was ever unlucky to cross one I'd turn tail and get the hell outa there.

I began to get irritated, if I wasn't here for punching Monica—apparently I wasn't in trouble at all—then why the hell was I here? I didn't really care about this Rose person or Vasilisa Dragomir (Even though she was a Moroi and it was my job to protect them, it still didn't concern me in the slightest since I had never even met her.) I wasn't very good at hiding my emotions; my face was like an open book so Headmaster Michael could easily tell he was losing me. He began to speak, his voice slow and serious, "The Headmistress from St. Vladimir's has contacted me and asked for help. She requested that I send over one of the Guardians here to go under cover as extra protection for Princess Vasilisa."

Ok how does that have anything to with me? I wasn't a Guardian, I was only seventeen (3 years younger than Sam,) and last time I checked they didn't just give those silver stakes out to anyone. I saw Sam sift from the corner of my eye and started to get suspicious, what the hell was going on?

"I have some who have already volunteered but I have decided to take advantage of this opportunity. Samuel has brought to my attention that you have been having more violent out breaks than usual, so since you are one of the best here I have decided to let you go and take the passion as a secret protect for Vasilisa." There was a long, pregnant pause which involved a blank face from H.M. and uncomfortable shifting and coughing from Sam. It finally clicked in my head what was happening—apparently what had _already happened._

I shot up out of the chair so fast that it tip over backwards, "You what? What do you mean you're _letting _me go? I never asked to go in the first place! You can't do this! I'm not even a Guardian! That lady asked you for a _Guardian_, not _me!" _H.M. held his hand up, silencing my furious rant. Sam stepped forward and I turned my death glare on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Sam? You can't just decide--"

"Lucya that is enough." Headmaster Michael's voice was like steel, his eyes hard. His motioned me to sit down—which was ignored—and continued talking, "You do not need to yell at Samuel, there is no reason to. Samuel and I have agreed that it is in your best interest to go to this school. You have been getting into more trouble here every day. You have no friends because of your attitude and you can't rely on your skills to get you a good job. No one is going to want a hot headed guardian who can't her anger under control." Ouch that hurt. I felt bad after that last comment; so yea I didn't have any friends but who said I even wanted any? There was no one here who I wanted to be friends with. And Michael was right about no one wanting a hot headed guardian, no matter how good she was.

I sank back in the chair, to overwhelm to argue. It wasn't in my nature to back down from something I didn't want to do, it felt pretty weird but what could I hope to accomplish? Once Headmaster Michael made up his mind it didn't change, no matter what.

"You're plane for Montana leaves tomorrow at 9 o'clock sharp. Pack your things and be ready, Samuel will accompany you on the plane ride." _Tomorrow? That soon? _Another thought ran through my head, a horrible one.

"_Montana?"_

_* * *_

All my things were packed; my bad stripped of its sheets and the floor clean of cloths. I lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for Sam to come up here and tell me that my life was over. I groaned and put my arm over my eyes. As if it couldn't get any worse; I had to move to _Montana; c_old Montana.

I heard a soft knock at my door, I didn't have to respond to it, Sam just came in anyway, 5 big Guardians behind him. Sam walked over to the bed and sat beside me, the bare bed shifted from the newly added weight. The Guardians that came with him quickly got to work with picking up my stuff and shuffling out the door.

"Be careful about that stuff! There's breakable stuff in there!" I yelled after them. Sam pulled me from the bed and over to where three remaining suitcases lay; the men had already taken the other five. What can I say? I love stuff, sue me. Sam hefted one up and grunted, "What do you have in here? Bricks?"

"No, but close. It's called cloths." He gave another grunt and mumbled about it was the suitcase that was heavy. Yea totally mister macho, just keep telling yourself that. Sam carried one suitcase and wisely put the other one on its wheels to roll. I grabbed the last bag, another filled with clothes, mostly skirts, shoes and accessories. I passed by the full length mirror and stopped, checking my reflection. I puffed up my hair a little, wiped at the smudged eyeliner and made a pose, but there was still a frown. I sighed; I really didn't want to leave this place. Sure I didn't have any friends any more but this was still my home, and I would be away from Sam. Sam and me were like twins, I felt his pain and he felt mine, he felt my happiness and vice versa. Me and Sam were never far apart, we had always been like that, we took care of each other. My mother was supposedly a Moroi and my father a Guardian; I had never met my mother and neither had Sam and apparently she didn't want any apart of us as we did her.

My father raised us till Sam was 8 and I was 5, then he left us here at the academy while he went off to do whatever Guardians did. After that different guardians took care of us, but Michael was mostly the father figure during those times… But that was another story for another time.

I heard a cough at the door and looked over to see Sam, suit cases still hanging off him.

"I thought you already left," I said, looking away from the mirror and staring at Sam. He gave me a small smile and waved his hand, a motion that was probably suppose to make me follow him to the plane that was undoubtedly laying in the academy's privet landing runway.

"Come on, your late."

"I'm not late, ever body else is just early."

He gave another small smile at my dry humor and walked toward me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, leading me to the door. "Just shut up and lets go, I want to get on the plane before I grow a beard." As if his baby smooth face can grow a beard.

"Ok fine let's go see the big metal death trap that leads to the end of my life."

"Stop with your death fetish."

I pushed him playfully to the side, "I don't have a fetish, you dick."

He laughed and pushed me back, "Bite me."

I mimicked fangs with my fingers and stood up on tippy toes and jabbed then in his shoulder.

"Ow! Back off vamp girl, I know you want this." He gestured down his body, giving out a loud laugh. I laughed too, the slapped his hard on the shoulder. He gave a loud 'Ow' and pushed me again.

* * *

I boarded the plane after Sam, all the luggage was aboard and Michael stood at the bottom of the stair, waving us off. And making sure I didn't bolt (like I would do that, my clothes were on there,).

I turned around to wave back, one longing look at my school, and a pleading look at H.M. (which was ignored with a smile from him, bastard,) and turned around and went into the plane.

Good bye old, normal, awesome life; hello freaky, weird, St. Vladimir academy, you're in for a rude awaking.

* * *

ok so if any of you have read the previse version of this story you have noticed that i changed a whole lot of things. First i changed Sam's and Lucy's relationship and made them closer together for reason that will happen later on in the story. I've also added a shitload of detail and i think this chapter came out awesomely! And holy sharkbandannas i have been taking writing classes so yes, that is why i am redoing this story. Please review and tell me what you think! thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry I haven't updated this story sooner! I've just gotten so side tracked and it's not that I've lost insperation on this story, it's just that it took me forever to figure out what I was going to do with it. but here's chapter two, and I hope you like it! :) I know there are porbably a bunch of grammer mistakes so help me out by pointing them out! oh, and also reviews are very welcomed!

* * *

Ok so, everyone here has probably heard of the evolution of humans? We all saw the same diagram right? The one with the ugly monkey people that slowly grow into less ugly monkey people and then there was the strange man with a suit that is just there? In any of those pictures did u see wings, or Jetpacks or any indication that they could possible fly? No? Let me tell you why: _Because humans weren't meant to fly_! So why fuck with evolution? Why make a giant 4 ton _metal thing _fly? Because people are stupid, that's why.

I won't go into detail about the plane ride, if I did we'd be here all day and there are better things that happened today other than me hugging the toilet the whole way there like it was Spring Break all over again. Sam even reenacted his part from back then, he stood there laughing like the shithead he is. Carrying on away from that embarrassing time in life that I will never live down, when I stepped off the plane with an un-green face, I actually had to force myself not to kiss the ground. The things we take for granted in life, say like _gravity. _

When all the stuff (mostly mine) was unloaded from the plane, we had an hour long drive to the academy to look forward too. Not only do I have to be jetlagged when I meet these people but I also get to be car sick. I've never been car sick, or jetlagged for that matter, but let me tell you, having them both at once was like being in hell with a donkey kicking my skull and the burn of bile always at the back of my throat. The flight was ten hours long with me puking my brains out more than half the time and I didn't get a wink of sleep after being told of my new living arrangements, so I was hoping that the jetlagged-car-sick-green-zombie look was finally in. Probably wasn't, knowing my luck.

Pulling up to the academy was like entering an alternate universe, from the outside it looked almost exactly like my home. It had the same Elizabethan look to it, it looked old but It probably wasn't as old as the ones in Europe. But when the big, black SUV went into the massive structure, I felt the nerves creep in. My face hardened automatically at that and I dug my nails into the palm of my hand, trying to squash the nervous feeling out of me. On the drive here, I finally got over my denial and my fear of change and began to think about the mission I was sent here to do. I might not have been a guardian yet, but I was close. I had just turned 17, I was in my final year of training, and what was I doing? Getting nervous going into a new school?

_I wasn't here to make friends, _I told myself. I had never really had them in the first place. When I was growing up at the academy, Sam and I had always been at each other's necks. Trying to prove to the other that we were better, but our ultimate prize was to make _other people_ see that. Sam being 3 years ahead of me, he had a major first start, but I never let that stopped me. I watched Sam constantly, I copied every offensive and defensive move they taught him, I looked over every note he took and I learned almost everything he did. In my classes I began to make giant leaps in front of everyone else, which broke the little threads I had connecting me to my classmates. They started to think I thought I was better than them, and in the beginning, I thought that too. H.M began putting me with private tutors when my regular classes ended, but he never bumped me up to Sam's class.

Now that I look back, I can see why, even though I knew very advanced things, I wasn't physically or mentally ready to do any of the things that Sam's year _really _did. So, when Sam finally graduated and stopped taking classes, I was at a loss. Yes, I still could compete with my brother by getting better scores than he did when he was in school, but it just wasn't the same. I just wasn't standing out from him. So I began to start slacking, I still was at the top of my class and was far beyond them, I just didn't try as hard. That was when I began focusing on my look. I stood out because of my smarts and everyone knew me for that, but they would still compare me to Sam, always saying, _That's Sam's little sister. _I didn't have a problem being Sam's little sister; I just didn't want to be known as that. So I took a giant leap, and did something that would forever set me apart from the others. It's not traditional at all for Dhampirs to look the way I do, and there is a reason no one does it. The piercings I have to my eyebrow, lip, and ears could be a hindrance in battle. They could be ripped out and make me hesitate which would get me killed. My long hair would be grabbed onto and have me yanked back to the enemy if I was trying to flee, and the bright and odd color of my hair would also have given me away if I was hiding. I had taken all these things into account when I began experimenting with my look, but I had found ways to turn my disabilities into a great weapon.

The piercings on my face are blessed metal, the same kind that the stakes are made out of, and in my hair I have thin strips of the metal every where. They're to fine to see from far away; you have to be right up close and in the sun to see the metal. I'd like to see a Strigoi be able to hold onto my hair with that shit in it. Though it does cause a problem when an idiot moroi tries to start a fight with me by pulling my hair ( A.K.A, Monica. She learned her lesson very fast.). Though the hair color doesn't prove to help me in anyway, I have it in my mind that I can always get the blue out of my hair anytime I want with some black dye. And I'll say it to you like I said it to Sam, how could you turn down a hair dresser that said she would do it for half price? That's like God saying **Do It. **

Thinking back on all that helped a great deal to zap the emotion from my body and put on a face that could rival Sam's. Usually I could never do the 'no emotion' face, but desperate times called for Lucy to nut up or shut up.

. . .

I sat in a chair that must be used a lot. It didn't look old or anything, but the leather seat was worn and the cushion sank in a bit. Either the headmistress had a lot of guests come to her a lot, or there where a bunch of bad kids at this school. I couldn't really guess, because back home, I had left a personal butt mark in the chair in H.M.'s room. I doubted that this school could supply children like me here. I actually doubt that any Dhampir or Moroi or even a Strigoi would go to the extreme measures I have to stand out. What can I say? I don't have a problem with being in the spot light from time to time.

I stared at the headmistress with my blue eyes, relaxed and cool as a cucumber. Sam stood straight as a board next to me with his hands clasped behind his back, face expressionless. I had lost my no emotion face when we had made it to the headmistresses building but I was proud that I has held it all the way here.

Standing next to the headmistress on either side of her were two Dhampirs, one a women who looked to be in her fifties with sandy hair with streaks of gray, she looked to be around 5'9 with a short pixie type hair cut that no doubt showed off her _molnija _marks. On the other side of the headmistress was a man that would most likely make me look like a 5 year old child if I stood next to him. He was tall as hell probably standing at 6'6 or 6'7 with hard brown eyes and light brown hair that went to his shoulders. He was attractive to say the least. Big shoulders and muscles that looked good beneath his shirt, but he was a bit too old for my taste, he looked to be in his mid twenties. But even with his age I wouldn't mind getting closer to that fine piece of man…alright now I'm just scaring myself, bad images. _Bad brain, get your mind out of the gutters, you shithead. He's too old, he's a guardian, and you will not do the dirty with him because you are a lady! A classy lady! Keep your legs closed ho! _Ok, so I might have been undressing him with my eyes a little bit, but I didn't get that far, I swear! You ladies know how it is, sometimes really, really hot guys can make you do that. And just because I'm antisocial doesn't mean I haven't been around those…areas before. I haven't actually done _it _but I've done enough to know how babies are made and how good things can feel.

I snapped out of the dirty flashbacks as the headmistress, or Ellen Kirova as she had introduced herself as, began to debrief on what went on here at St. Vlad's. Her face still held a bit of shock, disappointment and a tiny bit of, was it disgust or discomfort at my appearance? H.M. had obviously forgot to send a picture of me to this women because when I first came in the shock on her face was so obvious, it was almost comical. Like a cartoon character, her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up so fast I thought they where running to hide in her gray hair. She looked a little like a surprised vulture I had to admit.

My mind's eye skimmed threw most of the things she was telling me, mostly about the rules here and about how smart everyone was and how the school was like number one or something. Yay, for yall, gold star and what not. I only began to really listen when she started to talk about the Rose Hathaway girl.

"She is a bright girl, but rash and hard to deal with. She has no discipline and listens to no one and has no respect. It's a wonder how her and Vasilisa are friends, complete opposites." Wow, does this not sound like a teacher-parent conference or what? "She also has a horrible temper, and an even fouler mouth. I'm sure Michael has told you about their adventure off campus," I could tell this was a sore subject for her. And I could totally tell she wanted this Rose girl out. The women on Kirova's left-Alberta Petrov, I had learned, who was the head of the guardians here, had to put a hand on her shoulder to make her shut up about Rose. Poor Kirova, her precious school must have been looked down on when a princesses and young Dhampir girl just sudden disappeared.

She then described how they had found both girls and what happened during the two year long period when the girls were missing. Apparently the queen herself had spoken with the headmistress about finding the Dragomir Princess. This surprised me; I hadn't known that this girl was the next in line to the thrown. Maybe I should've paid more attention in the recent class on Moroi politics. After that she told me about the team she sent out to capture the girls and I finally got the name of tall, dark and handsome; Dimitir Belikov. As she went on droning about this _predicament, _her words not mine, I could hear the rage and contempt in her voice, especially when she talked about the Rose girl. I got the feeling she didn't like girls like Rose, and the more she described her, the more Rose sounded a little _too _much like _me. _Damn girl, people can barely stand me, how was _I _supposed to stand another _me_?

By the end of the lector-I mean debrief-I was surprised I hadn't fallen asleep, but my head did bob a few times and I'm sure Kirova noticed because when I reached to over the desk to get the folders of Rose Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir she gave me the stink eye and tried very obviously to not touch me. What a little ingrate.

I casually looked threw the folder and didn't read a word in either one and yawned, when I looked up I saw the vein pop out of her forehead, oops. I heard her take in a breath and her mouth became a thin line, her lips disappearing all together.

As I got up to go, folders still in hand, and a surprising fact that I didn't need to say a single word in this whole 2 hour long conversation, Kirova decided to open her mouth.

"Actually, Lucya, if you could please give those folders to Guardian Ashwood." Kirova said, her face still tight but lips had turned upward a bit, I guess to show that she was 'glad' we talked.

"And why would he need to see these, Headmistress? He'll be leaving to go back tomorrow." Ok, yes, I did let a little bite come threw on my sentence, only because I got the feeling she wanted Sam to do this more than I did. A lot more than I did actually. It irked, got under my skin a lot more than I thought it would because all of a sudden I felt very defensive. I was just as good as my brother, no, I was better than him, just because I wasn't a guardian didn't mean he could do this better than me.

The curve to her lips tightened and it look kinda painful the way her face was right now, but I kept mine relaxed, and I stared at her unwaveringly, almost daring her to say that she didn't want me here.

She did actually, "I'm afraid, Miss. Ashwood, that I would be much more comfortable for Guardian Ashwood to watch Rose and Vasilisa. I'm afraid that you're lack of experience would- ." I didn't even think before I started talking. My face stripped of emotion and I put on a hard, cold face. I turned to fully face her with my back stiff. I felt Sam stiffen beside me but he didn't try to stop me, he knew I had to say something to defend myself.

With a voice like a razor blade I cut into her. "Headmistress, I'm sure that you have read my file and that Headmaster Michael has given you a strong recommendation for me to take on this mission. I'm sure that you did not mean to insult his decision. I am at the top of my class and I'm one of the strongest at Blackthorn Academy and I am more than qualified to look after the Dragomir Princess. I will make sure that no harm comes to her or to Rose Hathaway. I'm very aware of the promise I have made to keep Moroi safe and I am prepared to lay my life down to protect Vasilisa and I'm sure, by the looks of you, that you have lived a long life and I'm told with age comes wisdom, and I hope that you are wise enough to understand that you should never underestimate a warrior by his or _her _looks." The whole time I spoke, my eyes never left Kirova's. Somewhere in the middle I had to put my hands behind my back so I wouldn't do anything drastic. I was proud that my voice sound strong threw the whole thing and I didn't sound like a whiney teenager. Kirova's eyes narrowed at the end of speech and she too now stood, a whole 3 inches taller than me. I bet she was wearing heels.

She said nothing though, and I took that as her defeat, and I kept going, "So there for I would like the schedule for Rose and Vasilisa, I noticed that they weren't in the folder. I would also like to be put into as many classes as I can be with Vasilisa, and Rose too." I looked away from Kirova's face, it held some contempt, shock, and was that a little, awe? Wow, well at least she knew to know a strong person when she heard one. I looked over to Alberta, "I would also like to have a word with you and Guardian Belikov when you have the time." I turned back to Kirova when Alberta nodded, "Finally I would like a dorm near Rose Hathaway's and freedom to room the campus at will. If it is not too much trouble I would also like to be kept up to date on current issues involving the school and Vasilisa."

Kirova obviously didn't like to be told what to do so when she replied she made it sound like it was all her that came up with what I needed. I blew it off and didn't make a comment, I got what I wanted, but I didn't want to be on the wrong side of the Headmistress. Well, more than I already was.

Before I turned to go, Alberta spoke, "We have a meeting Wednesday at four P.M. You may come to that and after you may ask Guardian Belikov and I any questions you may have." I gave an appreciative nod and a small smile in her and Guardian Belikov's way. "Thank you, comrades, it's much appreciated." I nodded at Kirova one last time before I followed Sam out the door.

. . .

While walking I didn't even try to keep the No Emotion face up, I wore the pride I'd won in Kirova's office like it was a crown. No, I wasn't boasting, I was just simply stating that I could hold my own on things like this. And by this I mean beat kirova's ass down and showing her that I am a badass! Now I'm boasting, and probably sounding like I'm totally full of myself, but sometimes you just need to give yourself a little pick me up ya know?

Once Sam and I reached the front door of the Administration building I finally looked up at the blonde. I couldn't see his eyes but I could see him trying to hide his smile. This time though, it didn't annoy me. A big goofy grin came to my face as soon as I saw it and Sam looked down.

"What are you grinning about, dork?" I could hear that he wanted to smile and congratulate me, it's good to know I wasn't that out of line. Hell I'm sure anyone in my position would have been pissed as shit. But I could also see another emotion in his eyes. And like a mind reader, he went right into telling me what it was. "Lucy, it's good that you stood up for your self, but I want you to be careful about what you say here. You are not only on a mission here but you are also representing Blackthorne and H.M. and everyone else back home. Very powerful people live here and you need to be on your best behavior. This could be a great chance for you." He said it so serious that when the smirk came on his face I thought it was a completely different person. "And also, if you screw this up, it proves that I'm the better one and I always will be and I can hold it over your head forever." I didn't even give him a second to breath after that sentence came out. My fist connected with his stomach, and I knew he was ready for it because he flexed but I did see the tiniest flinch in his eyes.

"The hell you are! I'm always gonna be the better one! You can be my less attractive sidekick! And don't think for a damn second I'm going to give the satisfaction of _that! _You're going down Sam! I'll make su-." The rest of sentence was mumbled threw Sam's thick hand as I saw Guardian Belikov approach us and Sam wiped the giant grin off his face. That shithead; I'll punch him again, and then give him a coupon for hand wash. Jesus Christ.

After I stopped yelling into Sam's hand he released me and nodded to Dimitir, who then nodded back. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation. I rolled my eyes, what was it with men and thinking that it's macho to say as little as possible to each other. I cleared my throat and got both of there attention.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but I'm here to give you the tour of campus and show you to your rooms." Dimitir said, and then looked at me, "Good speech by the way." And then he walked toward the double doors opposite to the one me and Sam were about to take. I followed after the Russian Rambo and couldn't help but let the grin take over my face, now I really felt like a badass. I looked back at Sam and stuck my tongue out, it was childish but I felt too good to care. Sam gave me a big eye roll and pushed my head forward, making me stumble. I gave a grunt, which made Dimitir look back and stare at me. I cleared my throat and straightened up, forcing the red blush out of my face. I looked back at Sam and saw that he had his No Emotion face goin' on. I glared at him, that little shithead, making me look like a clumsy doofus.

The double doors opened to a room Dimitir named the Commons. It looked like a cafeteria but groomed much better. It was clean and white and what cafeterias should look like, on the left side it was all windows that were heavily tinted but still gave you a nice view of what was outside. The tables that scattered around the room where round and looked like they could hold up to ten or twelve people at a time. There were concession stands against the wall with bright pictures that advertised the names of sweets. I saw on the right side of the wall there was a door shaped hole cut into the brick and I could see inside that it was set up like a buffet line, there was an exit hole identical to the first farther on down the wall. On the far wall I saw another double doors but Dimitir didn't take us down there so I guessed that it wasn't an exit, my best guess was it probably was where the Feeders were.

Turning to where the windows were, I saw that there was a glass door near the corner of the room that opened to a garden where more tables could be found. When we walked out of the door I could see the sun setting out in the west behind the mountains. Well I could give Montana props for that, it had a hell of a scenery. I looked down from the sun and was able to get a good look at all the landscape around this place. And there was a lot of it, acres and acres of land surrounded this place and kept it totally isolated. Like a tiny old secret village hidden in the mountains.

Dimitir lead us around the commons and into a court yard that had giant old trees of every kind. There was a fountain that was half frozen, surrounded by beautiful willow trees and a brick walk way circled around them and branched off into other paths. I could tell there were two main paths that lead in the opposite direction of the other. When we reached the fork, Dimitir looked to the left while saying, "That way is to the dhampir dorms and the gym. It's where you'll both be standing. The school is divided into two sections; the lower section and the upper section. Each section has a quadrangle in the center, right now we are in the upper section's quad. Here you'll find the academic buildings over there on your right; the moroi dorms are on other end, next to the lower sections." I looked around at both buildings. Holy shit, how the hell was I supposed to find my way around this bloody campus? I needed like a map or some serious GPS shit. I worked my way into a circle, mapping out the whole area and following every individual path. When I had turned a full 180 degrees I say the very tip of a church.

What a cliché that Vampires couldn't go into churches. Some are very religious I'll have you know, and no I'm not one of them but I can tell you one thing, if I want to kill you, stepping into God's house is not going to save you from me. But if you're running from a Strigoi, then it's a different story, it's probably where the Vampires-are-damned-thing came from. Strigoi are the only things that can't step foot on holy ground. It's kinda like the No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service rule, only this one goes No Soul, No Humanity, No Touchy While I'm In Churchy. The first time I thought of this I busted out laughing, when I told Sam he just rolled his eyes and mumbled about being a corny lame ass. Whatever No Sense of Humor Man.

"When do the classes start?" Sam crossed his arms and looked at Dimitir. Geez Sam, chill out, it's not like I'm gonna skip out on classes. But I was hoping to take a break the first few days, thanks for ruining that one Sam.

"They start soon, Breakfast will be in two hours," which is around eight, great, I'm gonna get no sleep at all. They both ignored my very obvious yawn and Dimitir continued, "Mistress Kirova is making Lucy's schedule now and she will be expected to show up to classes tomorrow." Then Dimitir turned to me and said, "Rose is prohibited from doing any social activities, instead she is to be with me in her free time, you may join when you like, but it would be best if you stuck with Lissa." I gave him an appreciative nod and assumed that Lissa was the Princess' nickname. Looked like I would be kickin' it with royalty, they always threw the best parties.

Dimitir lead us to the dhampir dorms, telling us-and by us, I mean Sam-about the security here. What the hell? Sam was leaving _tomorrow. _He wasn't going to be here for this, was he? I didn't really want to be separated from Sam but I also didn't want to be kept out of the loop just 'cause he was here.

When we reached the dorm I was met by a pleasant sight. It was very nice and cozy I would say. The doors opened to a space that had a long couch that hugged the wall on right side that faced a TV that was currently off. Further into the room I could see two full sized kitchens that were obviously meant for everyone that lived here. I was glad that the heater was on in here, it was beginning to get chilly outside as the night set in. It looked like me and Sam had come in at the perfect time because the place was nearly dissertated and I wasn't really looking forward to a lot of staring eyes. I did get some though from the few early rises that were enjoying breakfast.

Dimitir lead us past them and to the left where there was a stairway, "This is where the girl's dorms are, on the other side to the left is where the boys' rooms are." Even with that knowledge, Sam followed me and Dimitir up the stairs and if it was anything like it was at home at this time, there was going to be some girls half dressed walking around in the hallways.

Dimitir lead us up two flights of stairs and much to my pleasure there was no half naked girls running around to cause an awkward moment. Dimitir lead me half way down the hall and stopped at a door on the right side. "This is Rose's door, you're things have been moved to the room there." He pointed to a room that was on the other side and two doors to the left. It was perfect. I would be able to see when she left and have a perfect view of the stairs….Damn I sounded like a freakin' stalker. All I needed now was a few cameras and a map to Brittany's house.

I walked over to the door and found a key hanging from the knob. Unlocking the door I found that the room was completely white with no decorations at all. In fact it was completely void of color, making all five of my bags stand out like the elephant in the room. There where two tinted windows that where on either side of a kid sized bed on wall opposite of the door I stood in and to my left I could see another door that had to be a bathroom. I really hoped I didn't have to share with anyone. They would be in for a _long _wait in the morning.

I sighed before stepping into the room, I was tired as fuck and that bed was looking very good right now. I turned to look back at Dimitir and Sam, and I could already tell by the look on Sam's face that he was about to do something that would cause my fist to most likely connect with his face.

"It's a good thing that white isn't your color. It makes you look like shit." I couldn't help feel the annoyance at that. And I'm sure he couldn't help but feel the pain in his neck when my punch went wide and missed face. Oops. Don't fuck with me when I'm jetlagged, asshole.

. . .

I didn't even bother to unpack my shit, as soon as Sam stopped gasping for air in front of my door, I crashed so hard I probably made coma patients look like they were taking a nap. All I did was just strip down to the basics and fell into oblivion. So when the knock at my door came and turned into pounding, I was still dead to the world. Five minutes later I swam out of sleep and had a strange since of déjà vu when I heard the pounding. I groggily made my way to the door, but tripped over two suit cases on the way there and said some very colorful words. I opened the door and was met with Sam hitting me in the head with his knuckles. Talk about a rude awakening.

I recoiled and my hands shot to my forehead and I squeezed my eyes shut. "God fuck Sam! What the hell? You don't fucking hit people when they answer the door! You shithead!" I yelled this all while doing my pain dance across the floor. When I opened my eyes I saw Sam trying-and failing-not to laugh. Ugh, can't he leave already?

"Woops, my fault. Sorry." He gave me a smile and chuckled.

"Yea, woops my ass. What the hell do you want? Y are you waking me up?" I grumbled as I fell back on the bed and sighed, it was so damn comfortable. Sam then decided to ruin that moment by jabbing me in the side and making me roll of the bed and onto the floor.

"Sorry, but you can't go back to sleep, you have classes that start in, hmmm, about 30 minutes. Just thought I would give you a heads up before I leave." I tried to process what he said. What the hell did he mean? _Classes? _And then it finally kicked in. "What the _fuck? _Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Without further embarrassing myself I jumped up and ran to the shower and hoped to God there was hot water.

Ten minutes later I came out in a towel to still find Sam there, laying on my bed with his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes and tried to send him a telepathic thought that he was a jackass and walked over to the suit cases. I finished unzipping the last one and pulled out everything I needed when Sam woke up from his cat nap. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me as I started for the bathroom. "Aren't you ready yet?" I gave a snort and closed the door to the bathroom. Please, I wasn't ready for any of this. Not for classes and defiantly not for what was going to happen in the _very _near future.

. . .

It took me more than twenty minutes. In fact it took me all threw breakfast, which was thirty minutes and half of the ten minutes they gave you to get to class. Part of it was because I was procrastinating, I didn't want to go. And no matter how hard I tried to focus on the _why _I was here in the first place, the nerves of going into a new school still got to me. I didn't tell Sam this as he rushed me to my class that was all the way on the other side of the academic building. I didn't because I was too busy trying to get my good bye out and sounding meaningful while running full speed. Now that he was _really _leaving, I didn't want Sam to go. I wanted him here so he could help me threw this. I wasn't ready for a mission like this by myself.

When I told Sam this, just looked at me-without breaking stride-and gave me the most serious face. "You have to. This is part of your final exams. Instead of taking it at the school, you'll be doing it here. If you fail this and can't complete what you were sent here to do, you'll fail your final exam." Well this sure wasn't what I was expecting. What the hell? Since when was this happening? Why the hell wasn't I told sooner? I wasn't even supposed to be having these yet. They would happen later on in the year, but I guess H.M. thought it would be nice to let me take them in advance, _and then forget to tell me!_

When I got to class-_Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3_ as it was charmingly called-I was late. Sam had promised that he would stay for this one class and watch from the back for moral support in case I got eaten alive for being late but as I walked threw the door, it seemed that wasn't going to happen. The teacher, and the whole class and the Guardians who weren't looking at me, all had there attention on a girl who sat in the middle of the class. I caught the tail end of what the teacher had said. "Come up to the front so you can help me lector the class." He said it in a voice that made me immediately feel sorry for the girl. What an ass.

The teacher had his back to me but I saw her shrink into her seat a bit and heard her reply, "You don't really mean-"

"I mean _exactly _what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class." I perked up when I heard Hathaway. Wasn't that the Rose girl? Damn, I had forgotten to read there folders and now I wished I had look at the picture better when I first looked threw it in Kirova's office. I studied the girl as she walked up, trying to remember the face in the picture. She had dark brown hair that almost looked black and had a very tan skin tone that made her have an exotic tint to her. She put on a bold expression to the class and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her eyes locked with mine for a brief moment as she swept the class and I could see the curiosity in them as she took in my look. Then her eyes went back to the teacher and they hardened. Yep, this was definitely her. It something of a gift I guess, I can just sense people who seem to be real hardasses like me.

I still stood in the back of the class, unsure of where I was suppose to sit, and watched at the man began to ground on her. "So, Hathaway," his voice held amusement as he went back and forth across the front of the class. "Enlighten us about your protective techniques."

I saw her shift uncomfortable as she answered back with a question. It kept going like this, him making fun of what I assumed was what she had missed when she had left the school. I felt bad for this girl. Having to go through this, and it's probably going to happen the whole day. I watched as the teacher started to get into the subject of Strigoi and couldn't help but open my mouth at a comment he made about us being a war with the Strigoi and how the moroi weren't strong enough against them even with us.

"Then why aren't they helping?"Maybe it was because I felt bad for Rose or because I'm a dumbass who can't keep her mouth closed. Either one, it ended up sounding like I stood up for her; maybe this will help me and her become 'friends'.

The man's head spun around so fast it reminded me of the little girl from the Exorcist. His face held surprise when he looked at me and then it turned back to an annoyed pissed off expression. "Ah, you must be Miss. Lucy. You're late I believe." I tried hard to keep the blush down, but I didn't work so well. He noticed and a satisfied expression came on his face. "And to answer your _absurd _question, moroi can't stake a Strigoi. Did they not teach you that at _Blackthorne." _He spat out the name like it was a cursed word. My gaze hardened as I stared at him. "Yes sir, they did teach us that at Blackthorne. I wasn't saying that the Moroi-" I was cut off by the male dhampir, his face now red. "And I suppose at Blackthorne they teach you to fight Strigoi dressed like some punk super hero? Do you think that you can honestly fight a _monster_ like that when you look like this? The piercings on your face for instance, they will go straight for that! And why you're crying on the ground because the pain to your face, they will have already killed your moroi and you!" I glared at him and thought of all the venomous things in the world that could happen to this man. This asshole was getting beaten into the ground the first chance I got. Who the fuck was he to start saying this shit about me? Who does he think he is? I opened my mouth to defend myself, and possibly say some very colorful thing but he beat me to it.

"Both of you have no idea what it is like when you fight of those monsters!" he began to address both of us now. Shit what have I just gotten my self into? "They are desperate creatures that want Moroi blood more than anything in this world. They'll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, but they want Moroi blood. They seek it. They've turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi have raided academies exactly like this one! Just ask Miss. Ashwood here! She knows exactly what that is like! Some Dhampir have betrayed their own kind for immortality. I'm sure you have all heard of the story that happened at Blackthorne. That school is a living example that these monsters are ruthless and will show no mercy." His tone became very dark now. It was beginning to level out. He said his next words calmly and with no emotion. "Miss. Ashwood, I'm sure that you know the story very well, and you know exactly what I'm talking about. Tell me, who was the dhampir that betrayed every moroi and dhampir there at Blackthorne. Who was the one who is responsible for countless lives lost?"

I stopped breathing, I felt everything in me tense up and I felt rage and hate run threw my blood and spill into the two words that I spoke, "Eric Ashwood."


End file.
